Next Time, For Sure!
by IreJasmine
Summary: HonoMaki Story requested by a very, very deer friend.


**Love Live: Next Time, for Sure!**

 **Author's Note: Characters may be a bit OC from their irw personalities. [HonoMaki Pairing]  
**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Do you want to be a school idol?"_

 _The first time I heard those words, I couldn't understand her at all. Maybe it was our childish naivety that brought us together, our hidden dreams that we could never truly speak with others unless it was with ourselves... But I think, deep down, in that moment of confusion something was sparked inside my heart by her... her and those words._

 _I still remember that day clearly. All alone, deluding myself believeing that nobody would hear me practicing... Oh God, i was truly naive back then._

 _The door opened and time stopped._

 _Steps echoed as she came closer, her eyes caught me in a spell. Her and those eyes brimming with happiness, couragenoussness that I never possessed. I was truly mesmerized, yet I couldn't bring myself to speak out on my feelings._

 _"Do you want to be a school idol?"_

 _I remember hearing her words yet no matter how much I spun them around in my mind, there was no that would, or even could, happen at all. We were just students, we didn't even really know one another but somehow..._

 _She had caught my attention._

 _But I, as always, the stubborn one felt panic at just the mere thought of one of my inner dreams becoming reality and I panicked._

 _"What kind of joke is that?"_

 _My heart wrenched at the way her eyes lost some of that brightful spark at my words, but I was determined to keep my feelings burried deep down for as long as I lived. Even as my steps carried me out of that quiet and cold room, I could still feel my heart throbbing._

 _"Right..."_

 _Was it remorse?_

 _Or maybe it was... l-l-l-love?  
_

 _"Next time, for sure!"_

 _Even through the door, her voice echoed once more filled with determination and was that a bit of ?..._

* * *

Days passed and that encounter was still fresh in Maki's mind. The teachers had called her out several times already over the past few days for being too distracted during class, some of her 'classmate' had even made fun of her but she couldn't really bring herself to care.

 _She_ was everything her mind could think of.

 _'When...?'_ Maki scribbled in the corner of her notebook _'Where...'_ she muttered as her legs uncounsciously started shaking. Her eyes went to clock at the far end of the room.

 _'Just ten minutes more'_ She thought as she bit her lip, why was she so anxious anyways? It's not like she had been waiting for _her_ to appear out of nowhere and make her heart race again, right?...

Right!?

 **DIN DAN DON DAN**

 _'Huh?'_

Maki blinked again, astonished that time had flown away so quick. Some of her classmate had even left already, had she been truly so distracted by _her_?

"Nishikino-san?" A classmate called her out, messy black hair and glasses, Yume was this girl's name. Why would she call her out?

"Yeah?" Maki replied while starting to pack her things back into her pack.

"There's someone looking for you" Yume spoke again, a hint of teasing in her tone. Why would she try to te-

"Hehe~" _She_ peeked from behind Yume and it was like the world stopped once more.

"Ah" Maki's mouth opened but no sound came out, the pencilcase that had been midway stowed into her bag clattered into the floor and brought back her senses "What are you doing here!?" Maki almost shouted.

"Ahhh, well you see, I didn't really get your name the other day and I thought 'Maybe if I ask my friends about her' but nobody really knew so then i went 'How about if I just go class by class' and, well, here I am!" _She_ spoke with so much cheerfulness.

"Ugh" Maki grunted insecurely at the amount of happiness being so openly displayed "So?"

"Well? Have you thought about it?"

"Huh?" Maki voiced her disbelief, mouth slightly open portraying the perfect face of someone caught offguard.

"Being idols!"

Maki breathed deeply "Would you quit it with that joke?"

" _Awww_ " The way _she_ whinned set her heart ablaze "But it's not a joke, just hear me out!"

"Just quit it!" Maki half-shouted as she flung her still open bag onto her shoulder, spilling even more of its contents and stomping off the room before _she_ could say another word.

...

...

...

" _Next time, for sure!"_

Maki smiled from outside the door.

Yes.

Next time.

For sure...

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Tease tease, heehee~

Yume: I only spoke for 2 lines _

Shhh. You'll be my sacrificial lamb, your turn shall come soon.


End file.
